


上帝视角

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	上帝视角

从亚洲大陆不请自来的干热季风自曼谷一路向着东南低地毛躁推进，沿着一百四十七公里支兀的倒肘海岸线，来自暹罗式鱼脊顶寺庙中夹着檀香的气流卷起泰国湾里的盐粒，从稀树草原的头顶一掠而过，落于春武里府的芭提雅——越南战争时，浑身细白绒毛的美国佬把战斗机降到芭提雅海岸，扎了百十来个营地。暹罗女人脸儿小四肢细条，皮肤晒得黢黑有光泽，泰语音腔娇糯糯身下却热情似火，在难卜生死的士兵眼中，大紫大红的东南亚民族风情露脐装不知比北美海滩上的热辣比基尼性感妖娆多少倍。

磐石难转，一转无回，从钟禅梵音到不夜城东方公主号，从清晨化斋的披裟僧人到深夜搔首弄姿的拉客辣妹；释迦牟尼与裸女，五蕴皆空与风情万种，叩拜与性爱。一切虔诚归于时间的碰撞、质子的游离，接着捏塑、挤压、回旋、升温——最终堕入沸点。以淫身求佛妙果，纵得妙悟，皆是淫根，根本成淫，轮转三途，必不能出。

芭提雅的红灯区多的是欧洲男人，高颧骨凹眼窝，鼻头上爬满黑斑点，几千泰铢洋洋洒洒，在光怪陆离的霓虹中与站街乌骨鸡们拥作不协调的一团——不得不说，她们从头到脚最吸引男人的是被超短裤勒出印痕的、发光一般的腹股沟。必须提到的是，不眠城不止夜店迪吧和按摩店，13-4巷是这里最著名的同志街之一，喜欢在牛郎店里恣意纵情的男女客人参差不齐——这里什么风情的宝贝儿都有，红的白的黑的黄的，什么颜色的屁股都不缺。交错的巷道里充满了何其花样奇特的交欢啊。

老板在13-4巷开了家正正经经的小宾馆，说是正正经经，其实连营业执照都是从一个二手打印机里给伪造的；正经在于他家店里既没有香喷喷的屁股能赚钱，也没有混了催情剂的泰国浴，只有千篇一律的普通客房，连床头柜上码着的旧款套套儿都要付钱。老板的客人几乎是两种，一种是来开开眼的到此一游只看不玩无聊人士，另一种是被隔壁牛郎店香烟酒精榨光口袋和精液的冤大头。

每天上午，老板照例在监控房查看头一天的录像，跷起二郎腿砸吧干烟草，黑白画面他能当毛片儿似的津津有味品上一整天，留给老板鲜明印象的内轮先生与旗木先生是在凌晨时分入住了宾馆，这是鲜有的客人——要知道，此时正是夜市最火辣的时段，淫欲的透明玻璃塔高高悬起在芭提雅上空，反射着五光十色的巨型灯箱，玲珑又摇晃——蠢透了，老板蔑视起录像里牵扯的两人，居然在夜市的沸点时分可怜兮兮地住进自己邋邋遢遢的宾馆来——更为可怜的是，芭提雅是一夜情的圣地，这两个蠢材却带着家属来度假，嗬——这黏腻的模样！老板皱起眉头，调出电梯监控，果然俯视角度下的内轮和旗木将拉杆箱撂在侧旁，激动地抱在一块儿热吻起来。  
     
   旗木先生银灰色的毛发乖戾又疲惫，松乱地蜷起，诉说着对头皮表层的难以苟同，虽是平平无奇的东方面孔却像是从北冰洋而来的、高傲的访客；而即使是在黑白录像里，老板也能看出他肤色羸白，与周围噪点划出条曲折而动人的轮廓来，他眼神慵慵，眼皮阖得心安理得，说有日本艺伎的忧愁神态也不失偏颇——你猜他也在望向你吗？这样一张脸，这样叫你目无他物的一张脸、这样令人怦然心动的一张脸！老板贴近屏幕，内轮先生正捧着这件艺术品亲吻，他不得不为之前那些先入为主的鄙夷与斤斤计较而惊慌失措了。

    老板起身进了另一个小房间，同样的排列着监控显示屏，画面里却是每间客房内部的情形——实话实说吧，此刻再也没有必要去找到某个扭扭捏捏且做贼心虚的托辞了——我们的偷窥癖老板，真叫人心碎不是吗？他在屏幕前摇摇摆摆不定，像只交配前的企鹅那样紧张，总算找到了旗木先生与内轮先生的房间，他凝神屏息着，看到旗木先生进了浴室，外面的内轮先生拉开皮箱拉链，从里面捣出一叠白花花的衣物——老板猜测是浴巾和日本的浴衣，同时，他想内轮先生一定是个毛手毛脚的人。没错，之后内轮先生抱着那些碍事又体面的东西，拧开了浴室门的把手。

聪明绝顶的老板几乎要颤抖起来了，甜蜜的享受也会叫人断送性命，他将镜头切到了浴室天花板上的微型摄像头。旗木先生赤身裸体，他躺在浴缸里调试水温，水刚巧没过他的小腿——而他性感的膝盖与脚背，硌出骨头好看形状的，就这样充当了冒出头的冰山一角。另一位伟大主角出场了，内轮先生将他带进来的浴衣放在堆叠整齐的旗木先生的浴衣旁边，然后便就着他一身图案花哨的沙滩装扑进浴缸，与旗木先生肢体交缠——老板就说过他与毛手毛脚脱不了干系。

黑白录像里的两位先生在激烈地接吻，内轮的衬衫与大裤衩早已湿透，紧吸着他后背和大腿上厚实的肌肉；溺水者正将一只手臂伸进内轮的衣服，在他后腰上来回抚摸按压，使他的花衬衫皱乱不堪——很快地被扒下来，连同裤子一起，来不及揉作一团，扔在落寞的防滑塑料板上。内轮先生的屁股实在引人眼球，饱满又紧硕，老板在这个监控室里见过不少脱裤子的场面，那些光腚不是虚白得松松垮垮就是像乌青干枯的烂树根，老板想，内轮先生要是被卖到隔壁的牛郎店，保准会是个凶悍又迷人的抢手货；而旗木先生，老板是想占为己有的。然而你看，旗木先生又箍紧内轮先生的脖子吻他嘴唇了，他闭着眼睛，模样动情——老板神色黯淡，他不会丢下他的内轮先生而爱上我们的偷窥癖老板的。

屏幕逐渐变得模糊，一定是浴室里蒸腾起的水汽正驱赶着不怀好意来骚扰的微型摄像头，老板只能在一大片朦胧中看到四条互相摩擦着的长腿，他甚至能想象出，在那个离监控室不太远的客房里，他的浴缸简陋却热气腾腾，动人的旗木先生浸泡在水里，与内轮先生胸膛贴胸膛，他们身体起伏，发出高频率的喘息，仄小的空间则贴心地提供了回音，同上升的水汽溶作一团。

老板摁下控制台上的按钮，他的指尖小心翼翼——说实在的，这声“咔嚓”并不能惊扰到录像里的人，老板是如此的辛苦，他不得不汗流浃背。于是镜头切换到浴缸的侧面，视线再次清晰起来，他看到内轮先生把他们两人的阴茎一手掌握着揉搓，两个热乎乎的小家伙根部泡在凉水里，水平面上柱身不松不垮的褶子被拇指捋平后又遭受堆叠挤压，或是像旋转的螺丝那样层层嵌住，不时又带起一片两人腹部的水，让它们在黑白屏幕中也闪闪发光——老板猜测这相契的温度是否会酝酿出水蒸气来，甚至期待有着滋滋声响，就像为地上的烙铁浇上一盆冷水，或者是把一小块钠扔进某个盛满水的器皿——你尽可以想象那声音。

内轮先生挺起腰板来，抽走了低架上的袋装沐浴乳，而旗木先生则从唇舌绞缠中回过神来，既贴心又温柔地用牙齿协助他撕开了；之后，内轮先生便抬起旗木先生的腰，极其不礼貌地往他身后的穴眼儿里挤那些冰冷又生疏的液体。旗木先生臀瓣上的肌肉在抽缩着，沐浴乳便化为几溜白沫，顺着臀缝淌满水面，同时为内轮先生性欲权杖的伞部量身打造了一顶雪花礼帽。老板身下的东西愈发骚动不安，他扭动着夹紧双腿，做着自扰的挣扎。

旗木先生被掐住腿根，他股沟皮肤下的骨头凸起，多煽情的形状！内轮先生的大拇指就按在那处来回拨动着，对旗木先生乖顺的身体进行调侃——它自然而然地要张开小嘴儿说话了，狡猾的内轮先生当然不会错失良机，他握着自己的老二，缓缓堵住了那张害羞的小嘴巴，并尽量地往深处塞挤。旗木先生仰起下巴，他漂亮的喉结惊叫着，拉扯出锁骨上的两个深窝，内轮先生就俯下来把嘴唇贴进去用力嘬吸着，又伸出舌头绕圈舔着，滑滑溜溜的，他是想把旗木先生舔化、吸干。瞧接下来我们的老板会有多伤感——他看见旗木先生伸出手来抱住那颗钉在他胸口的脑袋，五指在内轮先生湿漉漉的头发里穿梭，他的脚趾还在因体内的冲撞而艰难地扣紧住浴缸边沿；他的嘴唇肿胀，他的头前后晃动着，他的眼睛在极为费力地向下瞟，他在看谁呢。

老板几乎听到了在那间浴室里，旗木先生射出时呻吟一定比肉体拍打溅出的水花声响更令人蠢蠢欲动，而他总是咬着下唇——他费尽心思藏在喉咙里的乐章要是以隐忍难耐的形式泄露出来，如此一来——老板甚至不敢继续往下想象了，内轮先生实在是不讨他的喜，他应该忘记旗木先生选择去牛郎店做抢手货才对。不讨喜的男主角总算把他那根释放过的粗棍子拿出来了，软沓沓的伞部一片狼藉，老板能够轻而易举地罗列出这些混合物的组成，也许在调制鸡尾酒方面，内轮先生是个行家；这时，那些沐浴乳尽可以拿来调情了，泡泡们晶莹剔透，从马眼处回旋升起、又啪地炸开，这就是内轮先生恶趣味的浪漫吧。

旗木先生从浴缸里坐起来，他动作迟缓僵直，却是在诉说着全身上下肌肉的瘫软。他的大腿合拢几寸，他龇牙咧嘴的表情就要惹人多爱几分。直到他跪趴着，倒向内轮先生的胸口——内轮先生宽厚的手掌就这样在他的小猫咪的背脊上来回上下抚摸起来了。旗木先生被肏软的屁股高高翘起，与凹陷的腰窝策划了一个不露声色的阴谋，单纯的内轮先生中套中得义无反顾，他探着身体低俯，把脸埋进那雪山鞍似的腰窝里深深嗅着，接着慢慢匍匐到旗木先生的臀缝处，伸长舌头挤进去，卷出里面的污秽液体。这是柔软与柔软的较量，没有骨头的小蛇在沼泽地里尽职尽责地做起清理工作，而旗木先生的屁股里面又稀又软，小蛇蹿啊绞啊，几乎要把自己的血肉融进去了；肠液与精液混合着淌出来，陷进水面上白花花的泡沫里——旗木先生的脊背早就漂亮地颤了起来，他的手抓住浴缸边沿，指甲盖一定是乌白的。而内轮先生还能呼吸到氧气吗？

老板的裤裆几乎要破了，他憎恶这款没有弹性的硬质布料，他闭上眼睛，旗木先生那张一被被内轮先生触碰就动情味儿十足的脸便冒出了头。老板的腿又夹紧了些，他将双手背到背后，借着深呼吸酝酿。他拉下一旁旧风扇的拉绳，试图让自己脸上的汗液蒸发得快一些。但是，在这个不长的空档里，黑白录像中的浴室已经没人了——老板将镜头切到卧房并快退了几分钟，他看见内轮先生与旗木先生一前一后进了卧室，内轮先生只在腰间系了浴巾便大大条条地横仰到床上，他亲爱的旗木先生则完好地裹着浴衣，接着，他俯到内轮先生身上，抱住他的头就吻了起来。

老板不得不把自己想象成那个毛手毛脚的人了，他的旗木先生就这样把骨感的双膝扣在自己腰侧，他身下的东西对自己的又压又蹭，他的浴衣敞开一片大好春光来，硬挺挺的乳头、可爱的肚脐眼，甚至和他头发一样迷人的耻毛也能一览无遗；同时他的舌头风情万种，它懂无数种和自己纠缠不休的方式，他的牙齿冰冷，就像在含着一块美玉，而自己会体贴地把那块玉的每条隐秘纹路都品味上数遍。咀嚼他的下唇，吸食他上唇，接着抚摸他的膝盖，顺着大腿掀开浴衣，用力揉他的屁股，掰开饱满的臀瓣——这时，旗木先生就会在接吻时发出来自下半身的连连喘息。这些好听的声音都会被自己的舌头抢夺过来，再吞进肚子里消化干净。旗木先生会情不自禁地叫起自己的名字，他叫着——老板惊出冷汗，他叫的只能是内轮先生的名字。与他接吻的是内轮先生，肏干他的是内轮先生，见过雪山春光的也是内轮先生，老板有过的淫思逸想，全部是内轮先生的真实。

内轮先生不仅真实，还精神抖擞地把旗木先生从头到脚又啃了一遍，浴衣就这样死皮赖脸地充当了一块增添情趣的烂布。照此看来，这两位客人是打算无休无止地做爱了，老板开始心疼先前在浴缸里浪费掉的那些水和沐浴乳，鬼知道他们搭错哪根筋会选择先在浴室里来一发。

这时旗木先生下床来了，他还装模作样地拢好了衣服——他跪到内轮先生跟前，用嘴解开对方栓在腰间的浴巾，像头白色的小羔羊那样低下头，他是要准备乖乖吃草了吗？老板的心砰砰直跳，汗液濡湿他的领口，电风扇调到最大档也无济于事，他的手便脱离了最后的控制，硌人又冰冷的裤拉链总算开了口，老板的将手掌握成圈箍住自己那丢脸的、难以摆平的罪恶根源，他的掌心湿乎乎却粗糙，赶不及旗木先生口腔内万分之一的温柔。而幸运的内轮先生，他的老二不仅能肏旗木先生的屁股，还能肏他的嘴巴。旗木先生则会用舌苔按摩他，用牙尖瘙痒他，用喉咙容纳他；他亲吻他那两颗弹性十足的小球，捋顺他杂乱的深色耻毛——就和内轮先生的头发一样又硬又乱，可旗木先生对它们爱不释手，不如说他对内轮先生的一切都爱不释手。老板嫉妒得快要疯掉了。

内轮先生望向房间的东南角，他一定是注意到了那面落地镜，于是他将旗木先生拉向镜子，从背后抱紧他，解开他的束带；于是旗木先生便歪过头去亲吻内轮先生像刺猬一样讨厌的发顶，还不知餍足地四掌相扣。老板多么懊恼啊，他为照顾摄像头死角而准备的镜子，就这样被可恶的客人拿来当情趣用品了。

旗木先生跪在落地镜前，内轮先生就在后面卖力肏弄他，掐着腰不停拍打他的屁股，打得两瓣紧实的臀肉都晃动了起来。老板闭上眼遐想，响亮的巴掌声就真切地出现了，果然屁股长得好连被打的声响都是悦耳动听的，这时老板举起手来了，他狠狠地扇自己的脸——谁知道他究竟是在模拟内轮先生还是在洗涤罪恶呀。

旗木先生颤抖的双臂就要支撑不住了，他像个饱受酷刑的犯人那样把额头贴上镜面，张开嘴为他的手臂添了好几个自己的牙印，而臀部被高高抬起，镶嵌于墙面的镜子里欢愉地充满了他汗涔涔的面容，他甚至能从镜子里看到内轮先生的老二捅进自己时，那些浑白色的粘液是怎么啪叽一声被挤到到内轮先生鼠蹊上、挂在浓密耻毛顶端摇摇欲坠的。内轮先生总懂得了体贴，他将疲惫不堪的旗木先生翻了个面，抓住他的脚踝放到自己的双肩上。他侧过头挨个亲吻了所有的脚趾头，边吻边用大拇指来回刮擦脚背上的青筋——虽然很耗时却足够浪漫，老板果然看到旗木先生的表情更加动情了几分，还极富煽情意味地用脚后跟去磨蹭内轮先生红通通的耳垂。老板不得不承认自己和旗木先生永远都到不了那儿。

两位客人激烈的性爱结束于凌晨三点，屏幕陷入黑暗时，老板已经在监控室里坐了整整一个下午。他的裤子几乎是粘黏在了椅子上，内裤湿透，汗津津的手上还有自慰时射出来的东西。这时电风扇的凉风恰到好处地打在他脸上，老板仍旧神思昏昏。房间里空气混浊，他的头开始作痛，睁开眼睛成了件奢侈而费力的事。我们的老板彻底迷上旗木先生了。

老板走出监控室，突如其来的鲜美空气使他晕头转向、步伐不稳，他进入电梯间，忽地意识到这是旗木先生昨晚入住宾馆时与内轮先生拥吻的地方。而老板此刻脚下踩着的这片空间，不就是那些被弃之不顾的行李箱躺过的地方吗？电梯下降，轰轰隆隆，停了下来，老板祈祷，千万不要有人进来呀——这时电梯门开，他的女员工推着一床脏被套进来了，这些皱巴巴又散着精液味儿的薄布被揉着堆在塑料推车里，下场通常是被送入洗涤厂，芭提雅每天都要生产成千上万这样的玩意儿，洗涤厂的气味是十分迷人的。

员工是个穷酸的本土女人，胸和屁股都是凹的，下颌尖锐，乌青的眉毛扬得很高，不是讨欧洲男人喜欢的类型，她曾偷过脏兮兮的床单，之后承认是拿去给儿子洗干净裁尿布；她干这行只是因为芭提雅色情产业暴利，可怜她想错了方向。老实巴交的女员工有点儿畏惧她喜怒无常的老板，她将推车带进来，恰巧站在电梯里旗木先生与内轮先生接吻的地方。

老板先开口了，总之他想找个人讲一讲话，说些什么都好。尽管他想对这位可怜的女士表现得礼貌一些，但原谅他实在是无法在头脑中搜寻到任何有关她名字的信息：“呃——”他这样说道：“你信上帝吗？”

女员工惊诧，她叫道：“您在说什么呀？这里是泰国——佛会保佑我们的。”

老板感到好笑，他说：“佛是不会保佑芭提雅的。”同时他在心中道：佛也不能使你儿子小小年纪就会被传染性病这件事幸免于难，你这傻帽。

在芭提雅红灯区这个屁股腚泛滥成灾的地方，飞机杯的存在更像是一个笑话，天知道老板搞到这么个飞机杯费了多少周章，如此一来，在他下次进入监控室时，至少能把自己的愉悦提升一个层次，而不是徒劳地把粗糙汗湿的手掌精神美化成旗木先生那涟漪阵阵的池塘。

于是在经过了一个损耗寿命的夜晚后，老板就带着他的宝贝飞机杯匆匆进入了监控室，他迫不及待地想要知道内轮先生那个混球又是以何种可恶的花样把旗木先生干上一夜的，旗木先生高潮时的动人神情使他想念了多少回啊。

在刺刺喇喇的黑白录像里，两位客人都身着浴衣光着脚，内轮先生盘腿在地，惬意地倚靠沙发腿儿，而旗木先生就坐在他怀里，后脑勺搁在他肩膀上磨来磨去，他的嘴唇一张一合，又是在说些什么乏味的狗屁情话——令人呕吐，老板的牙齿咯咯滋滋作响，他想看的是旗木先生被肏到两眼翻白时那魂不附体魂飞魄散的骚样子，而不是这副恋爱的、黏腻的可悲模样。芭提雅哪有什么爱情可言，这里多的是乐意出财卖力气的人肉打桩机，也从不缺边数钱边撅着屁股挨捅的人。

老板按下快进，他越发地认为做爱前那些慢吞吞的前戏幼稚多余了起来——不停地快进，快进，然而每停一处，屏幕上无不是在接吻、碰鼻子，或是一些烂俗的调情小把戏——内轮先生应该把他自己彻底当成一根肉筋筋的棍子，而不是在这里费尽心思地讨一个无底洞的欢心。

正当老板打算自暴自弃地掏出飞机杯解决一发时，录像里的两位先生总算渐入佳境了，由一个口水津津的湿吻开始，旗木先生捞起自己的下衣摆就跨坐在了内轮先生身上——让老板猜猜，他们准没有穿内裤，于是内轮先生的龟头会重重摩擦过旗木先生的会阴边沿上的嫩肉，就像擦燃一把火柴那样擦枪走火起来，接着它就会被某个灌满水似的囊袋紧紧箍住，两根滚烫的小东西便裹在一块儿，夹在两堵腹肌里互相推攘着愈胀愈大。内轮先生被扭来扭去的旗木先生蹭得快爆炸了，他一面吻他一面凭空抽出几管润滑剂来，不要命样的全倒在自己手上。老板把屏幕放大了来看，是店里最贵的那款，他总算能在不戴套儿的这两个混球身上捞点本钱了。

内轮先生边肏旗木先生边把他的屁股揉得在黑白录像里也反起光来，润滑油了流两位客人一身，站街泰妹拉客时往身上抹橄榄油也没这么放肆的，老板喜笑颜开，把自己下面撑破裤裆的东西往飞机杯里的硅胶一送一挺，想象他在捅旗木先生可爱又秀气的屁眼，他的里面像灌了软乎乎的热水泥，一绞进去就能挤得肠液溅出来，还能像个吸盘那样不停吸自己的马眼儿。昨晚的旗木先生也许是喝了酒，或者是被骗了几斤春药，他身体里插着内轮先生粗大的棒子，还掴着他的脖子卖力干自己，晃得沙发吱吱呀呀唱起来；他用门牙尖咬内轮先生的耳廓，内轮先生疼得龇牙咧嘴便只得使劲往上挺腰，更加凶猛地肏他；旗木先生下面的洞反击不了，只能把舌头伸进内轮先生耳蜗里进进出出的，然后跟他索吻，再趁机咬他舌头。这只张牙舞爪的凶猫咪。

老板在小宾馆门口偷窥到旗木先生这件事发生在他离开监控室不久，这个色情纪录默片的男主角，鲜活地、活生生地在等电梯，老板珍藏的飞机杯里还有他想着他而射出来的东西——就在半个小时之前。旗木先生会料到半米之外有个变态家伙无时无刻想着要把他操翻吗？

老板来到柜台，里面坐着的伙计是个嗜财如命的老头儿，在这个成人用品满天飞白送还没人要的芭提雅红灯区，这家宾馆顽固不化地要收费就是这贪财不死鬼的蠢主意。

“就他一个人？”老板努怒嘴，跟他示意不远处的旗木先生：“我是说，有另一位先生跟他一起回来吗？”

管账的抬起头，看老板的眼睛里全是怪异，他阴阳怪气道：“啊，是的，我想那‘另一位先生’大概出了点精神问题。”

老头儿的神情使老板的太阳穴嗡嗡响了起来，他想，这位老伙计向来精明，他莫非是从自己的言行中揣测到了那份剧烈的、砰砰直跳的龌龊打算；还是说，他身上还未消去的精液味儿将他出卖了？实际上，老板从见到旗木先生真人的那一刻起，他就再也按捺不住；既然如老伙计所说，那位碍事的内轮先生已经有了什么问题——管他是什么毛病，总之他没有回到宾馆，这只苍蝇不再围着旗木先生嗡嗡乱转——那么我们冲动的老板就绝不能错过这次机会。

老板来到旗木先生的房门前，长廊里嘁嘁喳喳，电梯的滑索沙沙作响——上升着、涌动着，他的心脏在太阳穴里炸开，突突的，火辣辣的。他在难堪地呻吟着。在劫难逃的旗木先生就隔着一面墙，他弓着背脊，脖子后有会总有那么一块骨头在迎接自己；他会趁他陷于睡梦时拉下他的衣服，他的屁股和阴茎都是肿的，性感的膝盖是虚弱的红色，他的脊背不再光滑，会被难以消褪的齿印覆盖；老板也许还会暗骂一声内轮先生那个不知餍足的小色鬼，把旗木先生搞成了这副样子。

他拿着备用房卡，打开了门。这个房间里尽是旗木先生和内轮小色鬼的味道，此刻也不得不容纳他这个外侵者了。他的旗木先生果真就如想象的那样，安安顺顺地躺在床上，拿后颈上一块凸起的小骨头欢迎他。但还未等老板实施计划的下一个步骤，旗木先生就转过了头，两只眼睛盯着他看。

老板慌了神，他实在是过于莽撞，他得立马想出什么靠谱的借口来——

“带人？”旗木先生躺在那里，看着他开口了：“你的脸色可真差。”


End file.
